<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insomnia by Lis_Parker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552350">Insomnia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lis_Parker/pseuds/Lis_Parker'>Lis_Parker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lis_Parker/pseuds/Lis_Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No era secreto para nadie que Tony Stark sufría insomnio. Bruce había tratado de ayudarlo muchas veces, Pepper también, sin embargo, ninguno había conseguido nada. </p><p>Ahora podría haber una excepción.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Insomnia.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La primera vez que no pudo dormir, fue justo después de salir de aquella cueva por sí mismo. El recuerdo de Yinsen rondando en su mente todo el tiempo. </p><p>Por un tiempo pensó que eso mejoraría, pero eventualmente no lo hizo. </p><p>Odiaba sentirse agotado de mente y cuerpo y saber que otra vez no podría dormir. Odiaba la soledad en la que tenía que pasar la mayoría de las noches, más ahora que Rogers se había fugado y lo había traicionado. </p><p>La esperanza de que eso algún día cambiara comenzó a desvanecerse en su interior.</p><p>Claro que eso fue hasta que el dulce y hermoso Peter se metió en el medio y no lo dejó arruinarse a sí mismo.</p><p>Estaba tan jodido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo uno.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se despertó exaltado. </p><p>Había vuelto a soñar con Rogers clavándole el escudo en el pecho solo por defender a su amado amigo. </p><p>Era pura basura, la mayoría de sus pesadillas se basaban en Rogers y su padre, odiaba eso con toda su alma porque por más que quería liberarse de ambos simplemente no podía. </p><p>Había pasado más de un año desde que Rogers y el resto se marcharon. Había tratado de continuar con su vida y podía decir que lo había logrado. Su relación con Pepper se había deteriorado hasta ser nada después de todo, no habían podido salvar nada e incluso ella se había tomado un descanso de la empresa, así que ahora él manejaba casi todo. </p><p>Había seguido mejorando sus trajes y también los de Peter, aunque el chico no lo sabía y no pensaba decírselo pronto, quería esperar un poco más para estar seguro de que el traje le iba a brindar la suficiente seguridad al chico. </p><p>Happy estaba saliendo con May, pero Peter aún no lo sabía. </p><p>Peter estaba en vueltas con una tal Michelle. </p><p>En conclusión: todos habían seguido su vida normal menos él, que parecía estar en un constante bucle entre el pasado y el presente. </p><p>—¿Tony? </p><p>Giró un poco la cabeza hacia la dulce voz de Peter, lucía totalmente agotado, justo como lo había estado las últimas dos semanas. </p><p>—¿Qué pasa? </p><p>Peter caminó hasta acercarse a él, luego miró al holograma extendido en el aire. </p><p>—F.R.I.D.A.Y. me dijo que aún no te habías dormido. </p><p>Bufó por lo bajo, él mismo le había dicho a su IA que le recordara intentar dormir a cierta hora. </p><p>—No, no tengo sueño. </p><p>No mentía, el cansancio lo estaba matando pero no era capaz de conciliar el sueño ni por un minuto. </p><p>—Uhm, igual dejarás de trabajar ya —iba a protestar pero Peter no lo dejó —. F.R.I.D.A.Y., guarda todos los hologramas y activa el protocolo dulces sueños.</p><p>La IA no contestó, pero era obvio que lo había hecho. Él se preguntó en qué momento Peter había pasado a darle ordenes a él y a su IA. Si su memoria no le fallaba, había sido un par de semanas después de que peleara con El Buitre y lo encerraran en la cárcel. </p><p>Peter había demostrado actuar con madurez al rechazarle el traje, se había sentido bastante herido pero luego se dio cuenta de lo sabio que era el chico y lo olvidó. </p><p>El chico llevaba más de cinco meses viviendo en la Sede con Visión y con él. Rhodes se daba una vuelta de vez en cuando para pasar tiempo con ellos. </p><p>—No debería dejar que me ordenes cosas en mi propia casa —protestó, Peter solo le sonrió —. Pero te duermes tú también, no creas que no he notado la cara de mapache que has tenido las últimas dos semanas. </p><p>Ambos comenzaron a salir del taller, inconscientemente caminaron a la par. El silencio devastó a Tony, ¿cuando había sido la última vez que había visto a Visión? A Peter lo miraba constantemente porque el chico insistía en estar pendiente de él, de otra manera, quizá no lo viera mucho.</p><p>—¿Visión está en su habitación? </p><p>La habitación de Peter siempre había quedado a la par de la de Visión como él se la había ofrecido antes, el arácnido estaba bastante bien con eso ya que ahora Visión estaba aprendiendo a usar las puertas. </p><p>—No, no tengo ni idea de dónde está —Peter se encogió de hombros —. Ahora que ya está creciendo sale sin pedir permiso. </p><p>Se rió con suavidad ante la burla de Peter. </p><p>Lo cierto era que Visión era cada vez más independiente y civilizado. Cada vez comprendía más sobre la vida humana. </p><p>—Bueno, solo espero que no esté metido en un problema. </p><p>Se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la habitación de Peter, la suya estaba en la otra planta, lejos de la del chico. </p><p>Demasiado lejos.</p><p>—No lo creo, parece diferenciar bien lo bueno de lo malo ahora —Peter puso una mano en el pomo de la puerta, él asintió —. Ahora, ve a dormir, Tony. Trata de descansar aunque sea un poco. Sé que vas a lograrlo. </p><p>De pronto, él también lo sintió. El sueño lo inundó y Peter pareció notarlo porque le sonrió. </p><p>—Sí, buenas noches, Peter. </p><p>Peter abrió la puerta. </p><p>—Buenas noches, descansa. </p><p>El chico no agregó nada más, se metió a su habitación y cerró la puerta. </p><p>Él se quedó durante un minuto entero mirando la puerta, hasta qué reaccionó caminado a su habitación para darse una ducha corta antes de dormir. </p><p>Mañana sería otro día. </p><p>***</p><p>Peter ya estaba desayunando la mañana siguiente cuando el despertó. Visión y Rhodes se habían unido a él y parecían tener una buena conversación porque los escuchó reír luego de entrar a la cocina. </p><p>Le dio un asentimiento a su pupilo y él se lo devolvió. Tony a veces no estaba de humor para el desayuno, pero la noche anterior había dormido lo suficiente como para sentarse con ellos y conversar. </p><p>Visión estaba genuinamente feliz (como siempre) y Rhodes estaba gentil y carismático ese día. Tony no podía culparlos: Peter solía hacer que cualquiera estuviera de buen humor en cualquier momento. </p><p>—¿Quieres café, Tony? </p><p>Le dio un asentimiento al chico, quién se levantó y le sirvió una taza con rapidez. </p><p>—Luces relajado —Rhodes comentó, Tony tomó un sorbo de café y luego dejó la taza en la mesa. </p><p>Le robó una tostada a Peter, quién se quejó al principio, pero luego corrió un poco más el plato cerca de él para que compartieran el desayuno. </p><p>—Dormí un poco anoche. </p><p>Rhodes no dijo nada más en ese momento, Tony sabía que habitualmente hablaría con él en privado. Cuando Peter estuviera en la secundaria y Visión se volviera a perder, tal vez. </p><p>—Al fin haces algo productivo —Rhodes bromeó, Tony estaba seguro de que su cara de indignación había sido exagerada porque Visión y Peter se rieron. </p><p>—Sí, cómo sea. </p><p>—¿Cual es tu plan de ahora? </p><p>Tony miró a Peter, quién le había dejado una tostada en el plato y estaba terminando su café con leche. </p><p>El millonario tomó la última tostada con mermelada de fresa y se encogió de hombros. </p><p>—Planeo quedarme en el taller a hacer algunas mejoras a mi traje. Tal vez trabaje con el tuyo también. </p><p>Rhodes le dio una mirada que decía que ya era suficiente. Peter fingió no notarlo y asintió. </p><p>—¿Qué tal si pedimos algo para la cena? Creo que mis horarios son cortos ahora. </p><p>Que Rhodes estuviera ofreciendo eso era un verdadero milagro. Tony sabía que su amigo no tenía tiempo libre casi siempre. Peter no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad para convivir con todos al mismo tiempo. </p><p>—¡Eso sería grandioso! —como lo supuso, Peter contestó antes de que Visión y él tuvieran oportunidad —. Probablemente tengas las dos últimas horas libres también, así que tal vez puedo intentar cocinar algo. </p><p>Negó con la cabeza rápidamente. </p><p>Peter era un buen cocinero. Si Rhodes llegaba a probar algo de lo que hacía se lo iba a querer llevar con él al menos dos veces a la semana y no, gracias. </p><p>—Mejor pidamos algo. </p><p>Peter lo miró, alzando una ceja. </p><p>—¿Seguro? </p><p>—Sí. </p><p>Rhodes se aclaró la garganta ante su intercambio de miradas con Peter. </p><p>—Bueno, vengo en la tarde, entonces —se puso de pie—. Tengo que irme, mientras más rápido termine mis pendientes mejor. Gracias por todo, Peter. </p><p>El chico le sonrió con dulzura y asintió. </p><p>Visión se puso también de pie y se excusó con que tenía algo que hacer. Tony le dio una mirada a Peter que le dijo que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo. Cinco minutos después, ambos habían abandonado el comedor, dejándolos solos. </p><p>—¿Cómo está funcionado tu traje? </p><p>Necesitaba saber que era lo que le hacía falta para incluírselo a la nueva versión. </p><p>—Bien —Peter respondió—. No ha fallado de ninguna manera. Aunque, realmente, no he tenido mucho tiempo para salir a patrullar. Estaba pensando en salir mañana o ahora, en la noche tal vez. </p><p>Tony asintió conforme, un brillo de dudas apareció en los ojos chocolates de Peter. </p><p>—¿Karen cómo está funcionando? </p><p>Peter le dijo de nuevo que bien, le hizo otras preguntas con respecto al funcionamiento en general. Sabía, por F.R.I.D.A.Y., que el chico había humanizado a Karen y que la mantenía en constante actualización. No le molestaba en absoluto, pero no quería que las cosas se salieran de control y crearan una versión parecida a la de Ultron. Ya había tenido suficiente de eso. </p><p>—¿Estás seguro de que estará para cenar? </p><p>Peter lanzó la pregunta con un poco de reproche, Tony se acomodó las gafas azules ignorándolo. </p><p>Sabía que tenía razón para estar enojado con él, pero no se lo iba a admitir. Tampoco era su culpa que el maldito de Morfeo se negara a darle un poco de sueño y que debido a ello se haya obsesionado más con el trabajo. </p><p>—Sí —respondió, Peter le dio un vistazo al StarkPhone para ver la hora—. No trates de ser mordaz conmigo. Tienes muchas cosas que contarme también. </p><p>Peter se hizo el desentendido. </p><p>—¿Por qué no quieres que cocine? </p><p>Tony rodó los ojos ante el cambio de tema. </p><p>—Cocinas horrible —bromeó, Peter rodó los ojos esta vez y se puso de pie para recojer los platos. Él le ayudó, aunque sabía que algún bot lo haría más tarde si lo dejaban ahí. O incluso Dum-E. </p><p>—No estás mucho mejor. </p><p>—Touché.</p><p>Tony era, con sinceridad, un desastre en la cocina. Simplemente esa no era su área. Lo suyo siempre había sido la inteligencia y la creación de nuevas cosas. Áreas más difíciles, pero no algo tan común y cotidiano como la cocina. </p><p>—Creo recordar que la semana pasada dijiste que tenías una reunión ahora. </p><p>Se llevó las manos al rostro. </p><p>—Lo olvidé —ayudó a Peter a lavar los platos, el chico tenía la primera clase en media hora y no era que la escuela le quedara a la vuelta de la esquina—. Quizá debería darle a Peter tu lugar, F.R.I.D.A.Y., se supone que me recordarías las reuniones importantes. </p><p>La IA no cayó ante la puya de Tony. </p><p>—Disculpe, señor, pero usted dijo que cancelara todas las reuniones de esta semana o que se las pasara a alguien del equipo de Relaciones Públicas. </p><p>Lo había olvidado también. </p><p>La sonrisa burlona de Peter le hizo sonreír a él también. </p><p>—Lo siento, nena, ¿a quién se las asignaste? </p><p>Él en serio necesitaba a Pepper de vuelta. Tenía miedo de quebrar la empresa si la pelirroja no volvía. Aunque sabía que F.R.I.D.A.Y., jamás dejaría que eso pasara. Tampoco su equipo de trabajo. </p><p>—Aaron McFly. </p><p>Bien, el chico sabría que hacer. </p><p>—¿Entonces...?</p><p>Oh...</p><p>—Tengo toda la semana libre. De la empresa.</p><p>Peter volvió a sonreír.</p><p>—Bien, entonces te haré compañía el resto de la semana. </p><p>—¿Piensas trabajar en algo?</p><p>Peter negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—Uh, no. Tengo que hacer un análisis sobre una de las obras clásicas y tengo que decidir de cuál lo haré.</p><p>—Eso es fácil. </p><p>Inglés nunca había sido la materia favorita de Tony, pero jamás le había ido mal. Sabía apreciar el arte en palabras.</p><p>—Leeré todas las opciones antes de elegir. Son alrededor de diez por el momento. </p><p>Rodó los ojos, Peter tomó su mochila, que estaba en la sala, y se acercó al elevador. </p><p>—Nos vemos en la tarde entonces. </p><p>Peter parpadeó, el movimiento de las gruesas pestañas del chico hizo a Tony compararlo con el suave aleteó de una mariposa. </p><p>Delicado y bello. </p><p>Tony no debería tener ese tipo de pensamientos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>